Cuando hay amor y amistad todo continua
by S-Kurumi
Summary: Hoy día todos los chicos de la S·A estan emparejados, menos uno. Es entonces cuando cierta chica aparece para acompañar a los chicos a lo que les espera, y ¿por que no? ser la pareja de nuestro querido Ryuu. ADVERTENCIA:OC posible mary sue


Antes que nada y para que no me maten, prometo que este no será un **_mary sue_**como cualquier otro. De hecho y para que se vea el compromiso que tengo con los lectores, trate de hacerla pasar como OC (o sea 'original character' /personaje original) pero no estoy muy segura, así que para no cometer errores en la advertencia pongamoslo como que es un posible **_mary sue_**y ahorremonos problemas :).

**Disclamer:**Este hermoso fic es mio y solo mio ^^. Claro pedí prestados sin permiso la mayoría de los personajes a la grandiosa **Maki Minami,**y no pienso quitarle ningun centavo por esto. (hasta creo que si alguien me diera un peso [por caridad] por este fic, le haría una cartita a Minami y se lo mandaría =D)

**Advertencias:***Original Character (Posible **mary sue**) *Continuación a partir del capitulo 24 (o sea spoiler (?))

**Summary:**Hoy día todos los chicos de la S·A están emparejados, menos uno. Es entonces cuando cierta chica aparece para acompañar a los chicos a lo que les espera, y ¿por que no? ser la pareja de nuestro querido Ryuu.

**Large Summary:** Después de que Kei y Hikari pudieron regresar a Tokio, por haber tenido éxito en su aventura anterior (con lo de la empresa Takishima) Ellos y todos los de la S·A retornan en un nuevo ciclo a la Academia Hakusen, menos la pequeña y adorable Megumi. Alguien ocupara la vacante en la S·A ¿quien podrá ser?

* * *

Capitulo 1 NUEVO·INEXPERTO

Como de costumbre se encontraba los chios de la S·A en su sala personal, el invernadero. Habían pasado apenas una semana despues de iniciar un nuevo ciclo. Esta vez se encontraban charlando el asunto del el por qué una de ellos, La gemela Yamamoto no estaba presente.

—¿Entonces a donde dices que se fué? –dijo cierta morena un poco despistada

—La han mandado de viaje, con una beca en la escuela de canto, en norte América. –le repondió, la chica de pelo corto y lila

—Norteamérica, ¡impresionante!

—Bueno, bueno, pues yo extrañaré a la pequeña Megumi –dijo Tadashi haciendo una ademán con la mano.

—Solo estará allá un trimestre.

—¿Y como lo está tomando Jun?

—Tiene a Ryuu para el solo, ¿como crees que se ha de sentir? –Esta vez habló el numero uno del Special A. Con la voz tan fría e insensible como de costumbre.

—Claro, él también extraña a Megumi, como lo es normal.

—Pero... hay algo que no concuerda.

—¿Qué es, Hikari?

—Pues, sí Megumi se ha ido, ahora Tadashi es el cuarto mejor alumno de la escuela ¿verdad?

—Exacto.

—Por lo tanto Akira es la quinta, y Ryuu el sexto ¿no es así?

—Si, pero... no sé a donde quieres llegar Hikari...

—¿Quien ocupará el séptimo lugar?

—Es cierto, no había pensado en eso antes —Karino se sorprendió a si mismo pensando en la posible respuesta, que fué arrebatada por su novia.

—Supongo que van a transferir a alguien a la S·A

—Ya veo, un chico o chica nuevo en la S·A. Me pregunto ¿quién podrá ser?

—Que más da, eso no es importante.

—O será que tienes miedo que transfieran al presidente de el consejo estudiantil a la S·A ¿eh, Kei?

—¿De que estás hablando Akira? A mí que mas me da que metan a _ese_ a la S·A.

—Hey chicos, que les parece si comenzamos a almorzar —Por primera vez, desde que empesó la charla, la voz de Ryuu Tsuji sonó.

—¡Si! Akira tengo hambre.

—¡Calla animal! —dijo Akira, golpeándolo suavemente en la cabeza con su mano.

—Muy buenos días.

La chica nueva había llegado para sorpresa de todos, desde atrás y sin que nadie la viera. Era alta y delgada, con grandes ojos color esmeralda, a decir verdad no tenía mucho en especial y podía pasar desapercibida a no ser por su cabello que: en el sol podía pasar por rubio mientras que a la sombra era rojo flama.

—Muy buenos días —repitió haciendo pequeñas reverencias —Mi nombre es Chiba Himemiya, me han transferido recién de escuela y al ver mis calificaciones dijeron que tenía que venir a este grupo ¿este es la S·A o me equivoco?

—¡Ya! tu eres la chica nueva ¿verdad? Este es la S·A ¡Bienvenida! —La amabilidad natural de Hikari no tardó en aparecer.

Energética se paró y estrechó la mano con la chica nueva con tanta fuerza que todos pensaron que se la quebraría, sorprendente fue cuando vieron que la chica le devolvía el saludo con el mismo entusiasmo.

—Que gentiles son todos por aquí, gracias por la bienvenida —sonrió la chica.

—Creí que Hikari le rompería la mano. —decía Ryuu desde atrás.

—Yo creí que le rompería todo el brazo. —le convino Tadashi. Ambos mostraban verdadera sorpresa.

—¡Dios!, esa chica es inhumana. ¡Aléjate de mi Hikari! —Toudou casi se abalanzaba en un abraso a Hikari a no ser por que esta grácilmente la esquivó.

—¿Su Hikari? —Chiba se sorprendió mientras se llebava un dedo a la boca para sacar sus concluciones —Entonces esta chica debe ser algo así como su_..._

—Hum... esto... déjame presentarte al grupo —Hikari interrumpió sus pensamientos previniendo que llegara a conclusiones equivocadas— ella es Akira Todou, hemos sido mejores amigas desde que entré en la S·A, este de acá es Tadashi Karino, Takishima Kei, —señalando a cada uno respectivamente —Jun Yamamoto y este es...

—¡Buenos días! —exclamó Chiba ecercandose presipitadamente a Ryuu y estirando su mano pretendiendo estrecharla—encantada de conoert... conocerlos.

—Vale, yo soy Ryuu Tsuji, encantado de conocerte -sonrió y besó gentilmente su mano.

—Esto... —las mejillas palidas de la ojijade comenzaban a ponerse carmesí —Ryuu ¿cierto?

—Si.

—Bien... Ryuu —agachó la vista mientras se ponía a juguetear nerviosamente con un mechón de su cabello —yo... tu... m-me gustas.

Todos se quedaron totalmente sorprendidos y con la quijada fuera de lugar. Esto solo había pasado una vez cuando Sakura conoció por primera vez a Jun y aun en esa ocación les había tomado de sorpresa.

—Yo... Chiba... Himemiya... —Ryuu no podía evitar sentirse sorprendido como los demás, pero un Tsuji no dejaría a alguien tan confuso como ahora Chiba lo estaba, y con la mano levantó su cara aún sonrojada —¿podrías darme un tiempo?

—S-si —balbuceo apenas como un susurro.

Como milagro del cielo a Akira se le ocurrió interrumpir ese momento tan incomodo y de tensión para todos con lo que mejor sabía hacer — Esto... el té ya está listo ¿por qué no te sientas aquí Chiba? —hizo un ademán de mano señalando al asiento de Megumi —Cuéntanos un poco mas de ti ¿si?

—Si —al sentarse todos tomaron sus respectivos lugares. Respiró profundamente y sonrió —No sé por donde empezar

—Puedes empezar por donde quieras —Akira abrió sirviéndole té.

—Puedes empezar por la razón para estar aquí en Tokio —más relajado Kei decidió darle un sorbo a su té.

—Que maleducado eres Kei —casi gritó la Hanazono por la aparente insensibilidad de Takishima —hum... pero tiene razón, dinos la razón por la que te cambiaron Chiba. Debió ser difícil despedirte de tus antiguos amigos.

Rió un poco nerviosa antes de contestar—La verdad es que ya estoy acostumbrada, nunca he durado lo suficientemente en un lugar como para hacer amigos realmente íntimos —volvió a reír mientras ponía azúcar a su té.

—Eso debe ser horrible, yo no me imagino si tuviera que separarme de mi Hikari, y de... Tadashi —Akira comenzaba a sonrojarse por el comentario —Y de todos los del S·A claro.

—Hum... ahora que lo dices, nunca me había puesto a pensar en eso, supongo que siempre he estado predispuesta a hacer lo que la empresa de mis padres necesite.

—Así que por eso estás aquí —dedujo Kei.

—Si, mi padre me ha enviado como embajadora comercial para dirigir la sucursal que tiene aquí en Tokio.

—¿Embajadora comercial? ¿Dirigir la empresa? ¿No crees que sea un trabajo muy duro para una chica de tu edad?

Sonrió y rió levemente —No, lo he hecho desde los doce años y desde que tengo el conocimiento del buen manejo de una empresa y su administración, supongo que nací para hacer cosas así ya que mis padres me han educado así desde que aprendí a leer a los tres años.

Hikari estaba muy sorprendida, casi con la boca abierta, mientras que Kei, Akira y Ryuu se mostraba particularmente relacionados con esa historia.

—Ya veo.

—Y Chiba, ¿que te gusta? Por ejemplo, a mi me gusta la comida que prepara Akira —Sonrió energeticamente el glotón de la S·A.

—Tonto —vuelve a golpearlo levemente en la cabeza.

—Pues, tengo toda una larga y extensa lista de cosas que me gustan, entre ellos destacan algunos instrumentos, como el violón cello, el arpa y el piano los cuales toco, pero mas importante que los instrumentos creo que la muy importante la música que se llega a tocar, claro hay algo aparte de la música que me apasiona, y son los animales.

Todos se sorprenden de nuevo

-has dicho que te gustan los animales ¿eh? —dijo Jun con una voz casi imperceptible desde su lugar.

-Si, los animales y la música es lo que más me gusta, y la combinación de ambas cosas es... como decirlo ¡mágico! Desde el cantar de un pájaro, hasta la resonancia de una ballena, incluso el repiqueo en la cola de la víbora de cascabel proporciona un ritmo exquisito.

Ryuu sorprendido deja caer su tasa de té.

—Ryuu... —empezó a decir Chiba preocupada.

—Disculpame Akira, fue un accidente —Ryuu se refería a la taza. Con una mirada ausente se levanto —Si me disculpan tengo que ir a... algo importante dentro, muy dentro del invernadero. —Se fue.

—¿He dicho algo que lo molestó?

—Todo lo contrario Himemiya —ahora Kei no se escuchaba tan frío, al contrario, comenzaban a curvarse las comisuras de sus labios.

—Es la primera vez que Ryuu-nii se comporta de esa manera. —Jun parecía tan preocupado como Chiba.

Chiba se encontraba ensimismada en su pensamiento de el por qué Ryuu se comportaba así aún cuando sus amigos aseguraban que era anormal en él. Suspiró pesadamente mientras posaba su barbilla en una mano que a su vez recargaba en un de sus piernas.

—Sabes Chiba —Akira se encoargo de sacarla de su ensimismamiento —hay algo que te puede hacer un poco más feliz.

Tomó una jarra que se encontraba a un lado de la que contenía el té que anteriormente había servido.

—Vamos, pruébalo. Sé que te alegrará.

—Muchas gracias —de pronto la cara afligida de la pelirroja se convirtió en una de placer al probar el té que le había servido Akira. Cualquier cosa que le hubiera puesto tenía que ser no menos que mágica —¡Está delicioso Akira! Tengo que aprender a hacer de este té. Por favor aceptame como tu aprendiz.

A todos les dio un poco de escalofríos.

—¿A-pren-diz?... ¡que lindo! Claro que puedes ser mi aprendiz Chiba —sonrió la chica.

Mas escalofríos por parte de todos.

Después de esto la conversación se hizo mas relajada. Hablaban de lo que hicieron el fin de semana y de lo que estarían planeando hacer para el próximo. Ya nadie prestaba especial atención en Hikari y Kei que parecían tener su propia conversación privada.

—La chica nueva es adorable ¿No lo crees, Kei?

—Si, algo —le da un sorbo mas a su café.

—¿Por que te comportas así? tan indiferente.

—Creí que ya lo sabrías Hikari, para mi no hay nadie mas interesante, importante, hermosa, o "_adorable_" que no seas tú, señorita numero dos. —toma de nuevo de su taza.

—¿Q-qué? —un poco aterrorizada y enfadada.

—Sin embargo —deja la taza —hay algo de ella que comprendo perfectamente, es como si ya la conociera, conociera su vida.

—Esto... es por su situación ¿no? Ella ha sido criada igual que tu.

—Si, supongo que es eso.

—Ya veo, debe haber sufrido mucho antes, tu debes entenderla mas que nadie —agachó la mirada.

—Hum... no debes sentirte mal por ella ¿no lo ves? Ella está feliz.

—Tal vez tienes razón. Está sonriendo ¿verdad? —levanta la mirada y ve a Chiba.

—Por cierto Chiba, no nos has dicho de que tipo es la empresa que manejan tus padres —.Karino había dado un total brinco a la conversación por su curiosidad despistada.

Chiba rió, había olvidado por completo sus responsabilidades —Es cierto, bueno mamá es la única hija de mis abuelos maternos, así que heredó su empresa, y papá el hijo mayor de mis abuelos paternos, por lo cual heredó la mayor parte de la administración. Cuando ambos se conocieron y ... bueno, ellos dicen que se enamoraron al instante, decidieron unir ambas compañías, lo cual resultó todo un éxito.

—Ya veo, pero aun no nos has dicho de que es la empresa. —ahora Tadashi no desistiría de su pregunta inicial.

—Lo siento, es que me emocioné con la historia de mis padres. Bueno, ambas empresas: la de mi familia materna y paterna son sobre la industria musical, supongo que no es de sorprender que toque muchos instrumentos si después de todo mis padres tienen una sucursal en cada distrito.

—Hime Music. —susurró Jun, sorprendido.

—¿Eh? —Volteó a ver a Jun —Si, así se llama la empresa de mis padres.

—Mis padres compran ahí sus instrumentos.

—¡Que bien!

—Valla, quien lo diría, en parte Jun y Chiba estaban destinados a conocerse. —Hikari sonreía, sus amigos y la chica nueva se estaba llevando bien, y para ella eso era suficiente.

—Chicos, ya se ha acabado el primer modulo, tenemos que ir al salón por lo del examen. —Akira ya había empezado a acomodar la mesita del té nueva, que le había comprado Tadashi con su mesada.

—¡Si! El examen. —La Hanazonocompetitiva había renacido de las cenisas.

—Esta vez el resultado no será diferente, señorita numero dos —Kei ya se había puesto de pie mirando a Hikari en ángulo.

—Ya verás Kei, te esta vez no puedo perder, eh estudiado mucho para este examen. —Hikari se levanto furibunda, esta vez se había planteado ganarle a Kei, costase lo que lo que costase.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo.

Si les gusto y si creen que no es mary sue entonces dejen review :)

A los tres días de el primer RR que reciba traeré la continuación ^^

gracias por leer.


End file.
